Melting Ice
by CalypsoColada
Summary: Memories fade as time goes by, but what if they left you leaving you to forget something or someone important? Looks like our Favorite Fox is going to have a spot of trouble with this one… eventual kuramaXoc, hieiXoc, and others
1. Chapter 1

ok, I know I don't own YuYu Hakusho so don't sue! hehe that doesn't mean that I can't dream about it though...

**Memories fade as time goes by, but what if they left you leaving you to forget something or someone important? Looks like our Favorite Fox is going to have a spot of trouble with this one…**

**Begin**

"Let me go!" a shout was heard through the halls of one of the many sprit world prisons (not the one for dead people x3) followed by more enraged yells and a struggle.

The metal gate was slammed shut as a female figure was thrown into the cell. The girl quickly turned a second to late as her fists crashed into the bars. "I said let me go! I'm not suppose to be in here!" her voice growled out behind the metal, angry blue eyes glared accusingly at the guard that had situated himself out side her cell to keep an eye on her. A pair of scruffy black fox ears flattened themselves against her messy mop of short raven colored hair as her tail swished dangerously behind her.

The guard raised an amused eyebrow at the new comer, "Che, that's what they all say honey." He frowned at the kitsune rubbing his still sore arm, during the struggle to get her into her holding cell, she had gotten a hold of his arm. Man could she bite… a smug look fell across the guards face, "maybe if you weren't so rough earlier," he openly taunted.

The demon girl gritted her teeth glaring at him, "bastard…" she hissed at the smug guard showing her white canines threateningly. '_How did I end up like this?_' she thought to her self exasperatedly. She was supposed to be in a meeting with Koenma right now…

**change of scene**

Kurama was silently sitting at his desk lit up by a small lamp still working diligently at his home work that the teachers had passed out to him today. Every once and awhile working on his papers he would stop and bring his pencil to his lips in thought trying to think of an answer to a particularly hard question. Then mumbling to himself, he would set the tip of the pencil back to its original spot and beginning to write again.

"…why do you even bother with that?" a cold voice from Kurama's window asked plainly bored, Hiei was becoming more and more irritated by the red head's continuous cycle. The short fire demon for the most part of the past couple of days had been hanging around Kurama with nothing better to do. And because of the red kitsune's human schooling the poor fire demon found himself in this situation quite often.

"..I have too.." Kurama replied with a slightly airy tone, thoughts obviously else where thinking about his work. He had a report to finish after his math, and both were big assignments due the next day. Kurama seriously thought his head was going to explode with all this thinking and stressing over these pointless exorcises.

"hn." Hiei replied with what Kurama would have translated into 'that's stupid, you don't actually have too.' The fire demon would have been at Genkai's temple sparing or doing at least something, but there was no point. Yusuke was gone and had gone with Kuwabara on a mission of their own provided by the toddler. So his best luck had been to stay around Kurama where he didn't have to encounter his sister alone on a daily basis.

After a while Kurama sighed audibly placing his over worked pencil down and lazily stretched his arms out above his head popping his back with a loud cracking noise. His normally bright green eyes were half lidded in his tired state. He let out a yawn glancing over to his alarm clock eyeing the neon green numbers he read 11:28 p.m. and let out a small smile, "sorry it took so long Hiei." He said softly standing up and plopping himself down onto his bed.

"hn," Kurama automatically translated that into a 'what ever I don't care.' He ran a hand through his red tresses moving his bangs from his face. Kurama let his body just sink into the comfy mattress with a happy sigh as his eyes slowly shut falling asleep. Hiei just watched his friend for a moment before sliding off his window perch.

'_Stupid fox_.' With once last glance at the now sleeping Kurama, Hiei pushed up the window and jumped out onto the tree branch awaiting him. The little fire demon settled himself further back into the leaves before leaning on the tree falling in to a light asleep.

'_Hopefully tomorrow will be more entertaining…_' was his last thoughts before drifting off.

**change of scene**

"Have you found her yet?" a worried voice cried out as another figure entered the office, shutting the door behind it. The figure noticeably female had light blue hair and perky pink wide eyes as she took in the question thrown at her. Botan let out a sunshine bright smile at Koenma.

"Yup! We got her sir! Just like you wanted!" she happily yelled, her perkiness reaching a new level. (shudders)

Koenma let out a sigh of relief, "so where is she? I was suppose to be meeting her yesterday!" he chewed on his pacifier anxiously, hopefully she wasn't hurt or anything. Other wise his father would kill him, the thought of his angry father made him shiver visibly. Valentino the kitsune demon was part of a huge deal or treaty with one of the new demon lords with in the Makai. They were suppose to 'lend' them some power, a.k.a. Valentino to prove the lords willingness to have peace with spirit world.

"Err… in a holding cell?" Botan said blankly smile slightly fading, she had a feeling that she did something wrong…

"You mean she's in jail? Why did you put Valentino in there?" Koenma nearly screeched at the bubbly girl. '_Of all the stupid things! Kami, father's going to really kill me if he finds out_!' he slammed his tiny fists onto his desk rattling the paper work set out across it. "Get Kurama and Hiei out here now!"

**change of scene**

Valentino sighed loudly sitting in her cell, she had given up on getting the guard to let her out along time ago. The morning light was just peeking through her barred windows setting stripe like patterns across the floor and over part of her body. Valentino lifted her head tiredly to stare at the sleeping guard, she had learned the hard way that trying to break out of one of these cells was a lot harder than it had looked. The metal bars were apparently mixed with some sort of demon energy absorption seal.

Every time she used any demon energy to try to open or bend the metal it had practically ripped her energy away. Valentino was barely able to keep her light colored eyes open, and was mentally kicking herself for being so weak. She had been sent here for a job and how was she suppose to complete it if she was stuck in a damned cell? A really hard cell to brake out of too. She had taken this place a little too lightly, and now she was paying for it. Her ears drooped as she waited for Koenma to find her, if he hadn't forgotten…

Approaching foot steps made her ears perk back up, as she looked up to see two figures coming towards her cell. Valentino stood on weak legs, she wouldn't dare show anyone how weak she was right now, her mission might be taken from her if she proved to be too weak. That wasn't going to happen, plus she had someone she wanted to see.

The two, a tall red haired looking girl, and a short grumpy looking kid with really weird hair were walking towards her cell… '_looks like someone had got into a little too much wood glue…_' she sniggered at her own joke

'_Maybe I just won't let you out, seeing as how rude you are._' A voice snapped back inside her mind. Valentino blinked, so it seemed that the little one knew telepathy? "Did Koenma send you two?" she asked, ignoring the tiny ones thought directed at her.

The red haired girl answered her, "yes, he said he was sorry about the misunderstanding and hoped you wouldn't hold any grudges. I'm Kurama and next to me is Hiei." The girl said.

"hn." Hiei glared at Valentino crossing his arms.

(Not Hiei) '_The girl shares the same name with him… why?_' Valentino thought to herself careful to put up mental blocks around her mind. '_So these are the two Koenma sent for me to work with huh?_' the fox demon assumed, being quite right. Valentino studied the two as Kurama unlocked her cell, letting her out. Valentino stepped out of her cell cautiously not really wanting to have the rest of her energy ripped away from her.

"…so are you two girlfriend and boyfriend or something?" Valentino asked curiously, they seemed comfortable enough around each other. And the little one when you looked close enough was… handsome Valentino guessed, but the red haired girl was really pretty. She had long red hair, which Valentino was quite envious about, pretty green eyes and a nice slender face to go along with a slim and graceful looking body. But Valentino laughed mentally, she at least had more up top than Kurama's flat looking chest.

Hiei glared at her harshly, "what is wrong with you?"

Kurama's face lit up in a light blush, he had to go through this quite often, but it was worse he thought, when the guys hit on him… he sighed, "No… I'm a male…" he had a downcast look on his face sweat dropping, '_Kami why the hell do people always think I'm a girl?_'

Valentino blinked and then blushed brightly, "…oh… I'm so sorry! Haha! So your boyfriend and boyfriend!" she laughed nervously, why didn't she smell Kurama's gender? She scratched the back of her head as Hiei glared even harder at her. "Well you make a cute couple anyways!" she laughed, ignoring Hiei's glare.

"We're not a couple…" Kurama explained with a pitiful face, this was the most embarrassing conversation Kurama had to go through with a new partner so far. Yes a new partner, earlier Koenma had told them of this deal with the new demon lord and what not. So basically him and Hiei were stuck with this apparently powerful demon girl until Yusuke came back and until Koenma confirmed otherwise.

**Time Jump**

"This is where you'll be staying for a while, until yusuke, our other teammate comes back you won't be able to take residence at Genkai's. So you'll stay here with me." (Notice how they ignore Kuwabara x3) Kurama explained opening the door of his home for Valentino. "My mother is also out of town for the next couple of weeks, so it will just be me, you and Hiei if he decides to stay." Kurama looked pointedly at Hiei unnoticeably by the female demon as if to say, 'Your part of this too so don't leave me with her!'

Valentino stepped into the house muttering thanks to the red head for opening the door for her. Why did he live with humans? He didn't smell like one completely so she guessed that he was only a half breed, but he didn't look anything like the photos of people she saw as she passed through the small hallway. He was so different… and Kurama really stood out from his apparent family. Her ears flicked back as she heard Kurama and Hiei exchanging words.

"I don't have to stay here if I don't want too baka kitsune!" Hiei said in a harsh voice, Valentino almost snapped at him thinking the little one was talking to her, but was surprised to hear Kurama's voice reply.

"No, under normal conditions, but Koenma ordered us to stay with her, so you do have to stay." He replied calmly, cooling regarding the small demon. Valentino could tell from the smelling the air around Hiei he was a fire apparition and his short temper or at least it looked like he had one, was a big clue.

"hn…" the little apparition smartly retorted.

So Kurama was a kitsune yokai as well? She had already smelled that faint demon sent, but why was it so hard for her to understand his scent? It didn't make any sense… unless Kurama… 'So _it might be him after all…_' her face grew dark into a small scowl and a serious undertone over took her whole body replacing her more carefree attitude.

"So are you two done arguing about who's going to baby sit me?" Valentino's ears drew back clearly showing she was annoyed with all of this. Both Kurama and Hiei turned their eyes to her blinking, obviously not expecting her to intervene.

"hn…" Hiei turned his gaze else where folding his arms across his chest.

"Sorry, um… let me show you were the guest room is." Kurama had an apologetic look upon his face guilty he had been caught in an argument with Hiei over something like that. As he neared Valentino he felt that surge beneath his skin, the power was practically ripping with anxiety to let Yoko out. Did his other know something about this girl? Kurama pushed down the feeling, if Yoko really wanted out then he could by force if Kurama didn't do anything to prevent it or ignored it completely.

The red head led Valentino up to his guest room whilst Hiei shut the front door, finding a nice window sill to reside in by the living room couch.

"Thanks…" she said in a quite voice, her head was pounding and she wanted to sleep. She had to remember that she didn't have much ki left as it was anyways. Kurama gave her a worried glace at the complete change in attitude that Valentino had been showing.

"Are you ok? Maybe you should get some rest…" the red head suggested showing his concern in his voice. The black haired kitsune nodded slipping into the room and shutting the door behind her not bothering to say anything to Kurama. Valentino felt guilty for shutting the door in his face like that, but she had too much on her mind to really let it bother her.

The guest room was pretty nice, small and cozy but thank Kami not suffocating. There was a window set next to the full sized bed with a closet on the opposite wall next to a small dresser. Other than the furniture and carpet there wasn't really anything in the room at all. She plopped her self on her bed, and began to unwrap her bandages covering her arms and legs. (You've seen her pic! x3) she laid back on to the bed staring at the cream colored ceiling letting a sense of calm wash over her tired body.

'_Kurama… he smells like the plants that Yoko used to use… roses…_' Valentino's nose unconsciously twitched as she fell into a fitful sleep, the sunlight still high in the light sky coming through the window. That last thing she could remember before the darkness took over her mind was the familiar smell that she used to be so used too growing up…


	2. Chapter 2

**ok, yea yea, I know I don't own YuYu Hakusho... or kurama but I can still dream x3**

Hiei looked up from his window sill to see Kurama padding down the stairs with an annoyed look etched across his face. Hiei mentally shrugged, if Kurama wanted to talk about it he would, and he was guessing it would start in, '…_three… two… one…_'

"There's something odd going on Hiei…" Kurama looked up at the smaller demon with a worried look in his eyes. Hiei smugly mentally smirked to himself, he had guessed right, but he kept a passive face.

"…and?" Hiei curtly replied.

"Well I felt Yoko's power surge when I had passed Valentino in the hall…" Kurama continued with a confused look now replacing the worry in his green eyes.

Hiei only sighed turning away, "…old habits die hard…" everyone knew about Yoko Kurama's womanizing habits.

Kurama blushed brightly narrowing his eyes at Hiei, "He's never done that for a girl so far! I may not have any control or even know what he does when he is in control of _our_ body but I've never felt him react like this before!" The red head didn't really like to talk about what Yoko did to women, he was ashamed of some of the acts that Yoko committed. Kurama couldn't believe that the silver haired kitsune would use people like toys just to get a nights satisfaction, it just didn't go by Kurama's honor code.

This time Hiei didn't hide his smirk, "hn…" the little one often found it actually fun to get under his friends skin. Kurama had been his friend for years, but in all truth he didn't really harbor any feelings other than respect for the Yoko side of Kurama.

Kurama's eyes suddenly widened and he gripped his head tightly, Hiei snapped his eyes back into the red hair's direction startled by Kurama's sudden movement. Kurama felt a bead of sweat make its way down the side of his face as he mentally tried to keep control over Yoko. He could feel the demon foxes power seeping out from the back of his mind demanding obedience.

'**_I'm taking control._**' As soon as the deep voice entered his mind, Kurama knew it didn't matter anymore, he relaxed his body hoping Hiei could keep Yoko in check. The silver haired fox could cause a lot of trouble if not kept an eye on. A soft white mist shrouded Kurama's body as the power from his mind leaked into the physical world, emitting it's self into the room making Hiei's muscles tense.

Hiei's eyes stayed sharp as the mist dispersed its self else were disappearing leaving a much taller and different Kurama in its wake. Yoko had come out for a visit.

up stairs in Valentino's dream

A young fox demon laughed giddily as she flung her small body through the field of red flowers running for the joy of just running. She twirled around teetering a bit laughing and smiling all the same. "Hurry up slow poke! I'm going to beat you!" her ears twitched happily and she twisted back around sprinting again towards the edge of the cliff nearing the forest, tail swaying behind her.

"You could never do that!" an older voice called after her, as a less enthusiastic runner followed the young demon. His silver hair glinted off the sunlight thrown at it from the red sun of the Makai, his long legs easily catching him up to the little girl.

The girl suddenly squeaked as one of her feet caught a rock sending her forward. She squinted her eyes waiting for the impact, but instead felt something or someone grab her with strong arms. She opened her light eyes in surprise as the much older fox demon had caught her falling body and lifted her up spinning her around playfully. A wide grin covered her cute childish face and she jumped up to hug the taller demon when he gently set her down.

He grinned at her, using one clawed hand to teasingly mess up her short hair. The black haired girl swatted his hand away and tackled the silver haired fox to the ground giggling in her triumph. "Nyah! That's what you get you old meany!" she crossed her legs sitting on the elder's stomach, chin lifted to the sky with her face still grinning. She cracked open an eye to regard the other.

The male mock gasped, "Meany? That's all you think of me? When in the Makai have I ever been mean to you?" he pretended to be hurt, putting up a great act.

"You can't fool me Yoko!" the girl laughed slipping off the older so he could sit up next to her in the red flowers. She leaned against his strong arm, sighing contently, "Ya know what? Yer kinda like the big bro I never had!" she lightly blushed a bit, innocently looking up into the other's sharp golden eyes, tail wagging.

Yoko let out a deep laugh and put his arm around the girl, "And you're like the little sis I never had," he added in a teasing voice.

Suddenly the air grew sharp and clouds began to form covering the sun and dimming everything into shadows. The wind picked up a little bit blowing a nasty breeze in the two's direction flicking their hair out behind them. The little girl shivered eyes growing wide, this was scaring her! What was going on?

"What's going on yoko? I'm scared!" she gripped tightly onto Yoko's side to find her self grabbing at thin air. Shocked she jumped up twirling around frightened as the wind blew harder, and the sky grew darker. She frantically looked around for her companion, where did Yoko go? "Yoko! Yoko where are you?" she yelled into the wind, getting no response except the howls of the wind its self.

"Mommy! Daddy!" she called out fruitlessly into the oncoming storm. Until her eyes landed on a hunched over figure, it was moving but she couldn't tell who it was. She ran over calling out to the demon. Maybe it was Yoko! Or mommy! They'd make everything better! They always did!

She came to a sudden halt when she saw the figure, long black hair was flipped over its face as two long ears poked out from beneath the hair. It looked like it, or he was shaking, the girl took a hesitant step forward calling out again. "Yomi? What's wrong with you?"

The figure snapped its head up showing a gruesome sight. Blood was gushing out of two holes were once eyes used to be. The blood ran right off Yomi's face puddling heavily into a small lake of blood in front of him. The girl let out a gasp taking a step back, as Yomi gripped his face and began to talk to himself. "He didn't come… he didn't come back! He didn't come back for me!"

The black haired fox back away even faster tripping over her own feet, "where is mother! Where is my father? Yomi? Where are they?" tears began to fall down her face, she was so confused! What was going on?

Yomi stopped his shaking, "They are all dead! Every last one of them! All dead! I led them to their deaths! And now he left me for dead!" the eyeless demon began to laugh in a distorted way, still gripping at his bloodied face at all of his irony.

"No… no! Your lying!" she screamed at him, mommy and daddy couldn't be dead! They wouldn't leave her like this! Their group wouldn't leave her like this! Were did every one go?

Yomi stooped his laughing and dropped his hands to turn his face straight at her. The sight of his gouged out eyes and of all the blood was really starting to freak out the girl even more seeing him 'stare' at her like that. A twisted grin played across his face. "I'm not lying… Yoko even left you… for dead, Just. Like. Me." he said, spite literally spewing from his wicked mouth.

The girl let out a sob as she clutched her head and began to rock back and forth holding her knees up to her small body. "Yoko didn't leave! He wouldn't leave me!" there was a flash of amber before everything ended.

Valentino's eyes snapped open as she sprung up from her lying position panting heavily as she tried to regain her calm. '_Damn… that dream again…_' she ran a shaky hand through her bangs wiping the sweat off her brow noticing that the sun was setting now, she could only wonder how long she was sleeping. She suddenly stiffened as she felt another presence in her room as well as a pair of eyes watching her.

She snapped her head up only to find her self making eye contacted with a pair of golden eyes, a pair of every familiar golden eyes. Valentino felt her eyes narrow at the site of the silver haired demon standing leisurely against her closed door watching her with a raised elegant eyebrow. "…you." She hissed out between sharp fangs.

Yoko Kurama stood there quietly staring at the female sitting in her bed and pushed himself off the door taking a curious step towards her. "…Do I know you?"


End file.
